


Easy as 1, 2, 3

by Kmurray2024



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmurray2024/pseuds/Kmurray2024
Summary: Hi. My name is May Elizabeth Parker. I'm 29 years old. After the decimation, (that is what it's called right?) I decided to record my story so that my future children can know what the world was like before... You know . And so they feel like they almost know the family members they'll never get to meet.In which may tells the story of herself and her two little brothers, Peter and Ben.





	Easy as 1, 2, 3

**Author's Note:**

> Do I already have a fic about Peter Parker?  
> Yes, yes I do.  
> Should I probably be working on Story of a Spider instead of starting another fic just because I feel like it?  
> Yes, yes I should.  
> Will I even bother to finish this fic?  
> \\_0_/ I don't have a clue.  
> That said, do I care?  
> No, no I do not.

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down,_

_Gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out._

_I am brave, I am bruised,_

_I am who I'm meant to be, this is me!_

_Look out, 'cause here I come_

_And I'm marching on to the beat I drum._

_I'm not scared to be seen,_

_I make no apologies, this is me!_

_  
_

I love this song. Love it. Seriously, this movie came out in... what, 2017? This song is three years old now. My past self wouldn't have bothered with it after it was three months old. I can't tell you why exactly I like this song. Maybe because it's motivational? Anyway, enough about music. I'm here to tell my story. The story of how I lost everything. Wow! That got dark! (gosh, I sound like a teenager again) Never mind. Let's start over... 

Hi. My name is May Elizabeth Parker. I'm 29 years old. After the decimation (that is what it's called, right?) I decided to record my story so that my future children will know what the world was like before... You know. And they'll almost feel like they know all the family members they never got to meet. So... Here goes nothing.

**Saturday July 14, 1990**

I don't know much about my mom. But I'll tell you what I do know. My mom's name was Elizabeth (Betty) Murdock. She was born on January 27, 1970. My mom started acting when she was three years old. She'd still be acting, if people were still making movies.

My dad's name was Richard Phillip Parker. He was born on August 9, 1968. He was always super smart, a straight A student fascinated by math and science. Particularly genetics. Dad graduated high school in 1987 with his associates degree and eventually earned a master's in genetic science at Rockefeller.

My parents met on the aforementioned date, Saturday July 14, 1990. Dad refused to give me any details other than the fact that mom was in New York City filming a movie and she went for lunch at the cafe where dad was working to pay for rent. Apparently he was her server, and they tell instantly in love. 

**Friday September 14, 1990**

World famous 20 year old actress Betty Murdock married 22 year old Rockefeller student Richard Phillip Parker on September 14, 1990. My dad often told me that at the time, that was the happiest day of his life. After their marriage in Hollywood, the lovestruck going couple went on a two week Caribbean cruise funded mostly by my maternal grandparents. 

**Saturday September 22, 1990**

Betty and Richard partied heavily during their cruise. They're not sure when it happened, but this date is my dad's best guess as to when I was conceived.

**Tuesday December 6, 1990**

For my dad, it started out an ordinary Tuesday. Mom's current movie was filming mostly in NYC, which meant that she was there to drink coffee with him before he went to class. He was sitting in class, (the boring yet  necessary English) when the a man entered the classroom saying that there was someone on the phone wanting to speak with Richard Parker. The professor refused to let dad leave the class, and he spent the rest of the hour wondering who had tried to call him. 

After class, dad went to the phone in the hall to call mom, figuring that was his best bet. He asked her if she'd tried to call him, she said yes. Mom told dad to meet her at a nearby park- she had big news.

The news was that mom was pregnant. (With me) they were both so excited.

**Monday December 31, 1990**

Dad doesn't like to talk about his and mom's fights, but I know that their first one was on New Year's Eve. That was just three and a half months after they got married. I'm pretty sure they fought because mom wanted dad to go to a New Year's Eve party with her and her actor buddies, but dad said that "In six months were gonna have a kid. A kid, Betty. You. Are. Pregnant. You can't go to a party because of that."

 Obviously dad son that fight, because I'm totally fine health wise. Always have been. I don't know how many fights they had during their brief marriage. The one on New Year's Eve was the first of many.

**Sunday June 9, 1991**

My birthday. Dad used to think that the day he married mom was the happiest day of his life, he realized that it was really the day I was born. Me. His precious one and only favorite daughter. 

**Wednesday June 12, 1991**

As soon as she got out of the hospital, mom moved to Los Angeles. She left a package of baby formula and a baby bottle on the kitchen table. A few weeks later, dad recieved the divorce papers in the mail, along with a letter, which I found in dad's sock drawer when I was eight.

_Dear Richard,_

_Eleven months ago, I fell madly in love with you. We were so in love that we didn't consider the future. Things were fine while I was filming in NYC, but those times are gone. You're an aspiring geneticist. I'm an actress. We just... Can't be together. We should have seen it sooner, before little Elizabeth was born. I know I chose her name, but if calling your daughter that makes you miss me, call her something else._

_I don't want custody of Elizabeth. It's not because I don't love her, or because I'm being selfish, it's because I am an actress. My job has me moving all over the place, busy all the time. I'm all over the news. I don't want little Elizabeth to grow up without a permanent home, surrounded by cameras and in daycare all the time she's with me. I hope you can understand that it's for the best, and both of you will someday find it in your hearts to forgive me._

_Elizabeth Murdock_

Dad was never mad at mom for leaving him, a busy college student, with a newborn daughter, or for not considering that a scientist could be just as busy (If not busier) than an actress. So neither was I. I never missed my mom, or thought that if only I knew her, if only she helped raise me, I would be complete. Because I  was already complete. I had dad, and eventually I had my stepmom and two half-brothers. But that's a story for another day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidentally posted this work twice, just with different summaries. Does anyone know if there is a "delete work" button somewhere so I can get rid of the other one?

**Author's Note:**

> So um yeah. I just re read all of my other fic, Story of a Spider, and got this idea like, "what if May and Ben were Peter's sister and brother, instead of his aunt and uncle?" And then I was watching Lilo and Stitch, so this fic happened.
> 
> So the part where Betty calls Richard, I had this whole text conversation written out before I realized that that scene is set in 1990. They had no internet then, let alone texting. :)
> 
> It's gonna get more interesting once we get to May's actual memories, not just things her dad told her. 
> 
> I'm going to make it so May really likes listening to all kinds of music and puts a part of a song at the beginning that has something to do with the chapter's contents. If you have a love song you like, I would love to hear it.


End file.
